Ghosts are Good Guys (Ghost Adventures)
Written by yourfirefly. We are all scared of ghosts. Wait, let me rephrase that. You are all scared of ghosts. Ever since I was young, I could see them. I’m afraid it is no Sixth Sense stuff and I have never had to deal with a dead psychiatrist who didn’t know he was dead (I’m not sorry if I just spoiled the movie for you, shame on you if you haven’t seen it already). Real ghosts know they are dead. At least I think they do. They never really talk to me. But I guess they would look more confused or something? The thing is, I can’t see them all the time. For some reason, my left eye has to be closed in order for me to see ghosts. Or spirits. Whatever you want me to call them. I guess I found out about my “talent” pretty young because I honestly do not remember not seeing them. Sometimes, they are terrifying. Sometimes, they are sad. Sometimes, they just chill. I’m not scared of them. Anymore. Ok, to be honest they were scary at first. I did not appreciate a guy with a freaking HOLE in his head chilling in my room. Just get out scary creepy guy, you don’t pay rent here and you’re dead. Go haunt a cemetery or something. I have seen enough horror movies to know you want to possess me. But after one incident, I stopped being afraid. And I want to tell you about it so YOU can stop being afraid. So I assume you all know Ghost Adventures show? Three guys going to scary places, getting locked in for a night, recording ghostly stuff? Yeah, these guys. I had the pleasure of meeting them because my dad works in one of the famous “haunted hotels” in our country (the irony is not lost to me) and they were supposed to shoot an episode in it. They interviewed my dad before their lockdown and I chatted with their catering staff while waiting for him. As far as I understand, everything went as normal. They went inside, the hotel owner locked them in and they ventured deeper into hotel to get to their “hotspots” or whatever these are called. You know, places where people report ghost sightings. But in the morning when the owner came back to unlock the door they were nowhere to be found. First he tries to find them himself but then he has to call the director of the show to inform him that his stars are missing. Me and my dad found out during breakfast when he called to ask him to assist with the search. Naturally, I go with him. Looking for lost ghost hunters seemed more interesting than whatever plans I had for that day. When we arrive, everyone is panicking. Some want to call the police, some want to call a priest, some just want to burn the whole place to the ground and THEN call a priest. My dad talks to the director for a bit to find out where they pinpointed the hotspots and decides to start his search there. I follow him. Nobody really pays attention to me. We go to one of the rooms in the more luxurious part of the hotel. That damn place even has a fireplace which no one is allowed to use. When I ask my dad (sarcastically) if he thinks they are hiding in it or what, he tells me to shut my mouth or he’ll send me home. I think my question is pretty legitimate considering there isn’t any place where they could be hiding (or where someone could stash their corpses). Then I think “wait so if they are dead, I might be able to see their ghosts, right?”. Don’t get me wrong, not everyone who dies gets to be a ghost. I just wanted to give it a chance. So, I close my left eye. Almost immediately, there is a woman in victorian clothes inches from my face. Her left eyeball is missing. I try to hide my short scream as coughing but my dad still looks at me weird. Well I’m sorry dad but there is a ghost in the room so give me a break, ok? Fortunately, she backs away. I figure she was just trying to get my attention. She walks through my dad who shivers and I almost expect him to make some comment about a “temperature drop”. The lady stops next to the fireplace and points at it while looking me dead in the eye. I don’t understand but still follow her to take a closer look. The fireplace is made of tiles and she just happens to be pointing at one which looks weirdly misshapen? Like I said, I’d seen enough horror movies. So I press the tile. And I kid you not, the whole fireplace revolves. And guess who is shivering, dehydrated and tired in the hidden room behind it? When finally found, ghost hunters get their much needed medical attention (it was seriously cold in that room), they thank me and I get some Ghost Adventures merchandise (thanks, I guess?). My dad never looked prouder than in the moment I saved some tv stars. Of course everyone asks me how did I know? I tell them I was screwing around waiting for my dad to finish searching the room. Lucky accident they call it. Turns out that ghost hunters accidentally pressed the tile and when they went to investigate, the fireplace revolved back to its place and they were trapped. No switch from the inside. So there you go. Ghost don’t want to harm you. They are here to save you when you fuck up. I swear to God, that dead lady looked so satisfied with herself when we found them. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless